The present invention relates to reflective bands for adhesively mounting upon various types of support structures, and, more particularly, to a simplified method for making and mounting such bands on support structures and the reflective bands especially adapted therefor.
Retroreflective markers are widely employed in areas of road construction and maintenance and in various other traffic areas where it is desired to alert drivers to potential hazards and to maintain vehicles within a defined travel area. Such retroreflective markers are frequently provided by retroreflective bands which encircle drums or posts, and retroreflective bands having a frustroconical configuration are widely employed on traffic safety cones which are placed along the roadway.
These retroreflective bands are generally formed from lengths of sheet material with overlapping ends which are adhesively bonded or mechanically engaged by rivets, staples or the like. Prior to such assembly, a pressure-sensitive adhesive coating is applied to what will be the inside surface of the band. A release paper or resinous film is desirably applied over the adhesive so that the bands will not stick to themselves or to other structures. In assembling such a band to the support structure, the release paper or film is removed, and the band is fitted over the support structure. Because the pressure sensitive adhesive generally provides a high strength bond and will immediately adhere to any surface with which it comes into contact, placement of a preassembled band onto a support structure represents a substantial problem, particularly during installation in the field. Moreover, removal of the release paper or film from the preformed band is difficult because of the potential of portions of the band adhering to itself.
Coating the preformed band with pressure sensitive adhesive presents a problem from the standpoint of obtaining a good uniform coating and avoiding adhesion of the band to itself. Coating the support structure with the adhesive also presents the potential for misplaced adhesion as the preformed band is slid thereonto.
On the other hand, attempting to form a planar length of the retroreflective material about a support structure without a jig or special equipment presents a similar, and oftentimes greater problem, particularly if the support surface has a substantial taper. If the initial placement is only a little out of line, the band may be skewed substantially or puckered, thus reducing the effectiveness of its reflectivity and materially affecting its appearance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel flexible band of reflective material which may be readily secured in position about a support structure.
It is also an object to provide such a band which is of frustroconical configuration and which may be readily secured in position upon a conical or tapered support.
Another object is to provide a novel method for making such a preformed band of retroreflective material and securing it easily and rapidly upon a support structure.